El Hijo de un Uchiha
by MaGy-Souh
Summary: -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / Tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?

**Notas de Autor: **Este es un Twoshop…. Y se me acaba de ocurrir, no será muy largo, asi que podría entrar en "minific" espero que les guste.

**PenName: Cacciatore Souh**

**El Hijo de un Uchiha**

**TwoShop: Part 1**

-¡Sasuke, por favor, recapacita, regresa…. Te necesitamos! – hablaba entre sollozos una ojiverde. –Naruto te necesita… yo te necesito.

-hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle – rio una peliroja mientras se acomodaba el puente de sus lentes negros. –Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez?

-Sasuke – estaba triste, estaba destrozada, pero sobretodo estaba enojada, ella jamás había perdido el control delante del Uchiha, siempre había tratado de hacerlo reflexionar, pero él solo se había estado riendo a su costa, incluso esa zanahoria sabía cuántas veces ella se había humillado, había aceptado el rechazo por parte de Sasuke, había aceptado las burlas en su infancia por parte de Ino, soportado los murmullos de cómo había rechazado a una larga lista de chicos esperando al vengador que jamás volvería a la aldea, pero nunca, hasta ese momento se había quebrado.

Crujió los dientes, y con su mano izquierda se ajusto su guante derecho, estiro su cuello y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estampo su puño contra el suelo haciendo que el pequeño claro donde se encontraba frente al equipo Taka quedara totalmente destruido, el suelo se había levantado abriendo múltiples grietas, los arboles se habían venido abajo causando destrucción a muchos metros a la redonda.

Ella era rápida y fuerte, concentrando su chakra esta vez en sus piernas, se movió ágilmente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la peliroja de lentes y sin perder una fracción de segundo estampo su puño en el estomago de la ninja radar haciéndola volar varios metros hasta chocar con un árbol que recién había sido derribado, no espero mucho tiempo, sacó varios kunais que lanzó dándole en distintas zonas, pero uno en especial había rasado su cara provocándole una cicatriz que cubría buena parte de su mejilla derecha.

Ninguno de los miembros de su equipo defendió a Karin, la pelirroja se movio tratando de levantarse pero no pudo, múltiples fracturas de costillas se lo impedían.

-Para mí, estás muerto Uchiha. Me canse de tratar de hacerte entrar en razón, me arrepiento del tiempo perdido, y yo misma me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a Konoha.

..hmnp…

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

A pesar de ya no amar al Uchiha desde un par de años atras, la Haruno jamás se había rendido con él, ella pensaba que con las palabras adecuadas el volvaria a Konoha, que así dejaría de sentirse sola, desde que Naruto era novio de Hinata ellos ya no se llevaban tanto, ya no bromeaban como antes, él y la Hyuuga eran inseparables, ella quería negar que sentía celos porque le habían robado a su amigo, eso era algo muy infantil, pero tal vez iba siendo hora de que lo aceptara. En su interior, pensaba que si Sasuke regresaba, las cosas volverían a cómo eran antes, Naruto pasaria más tiempo con ella y el pelinegro como un equipo de nuevo, incluso tenía la esperanza de volver a amar a una persona y ser feliz.

Ella estaba destinada a estar sola. Ahora lo sabía.

Ino tenía a Sai, Shikamaru a Temari, Tenten salía con Neji, y así, sucesivamente, todos en konoha tenían una pareja sentimental, haciendo que sintiera que su vida amorosa se viera más patética de lo que ya era.

Había estado demasiado metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía, no hubiera sido difícil detectar la presencia, ya que parecía que el mismo ninja quería que ella se diera cuenta de su presencía.

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…

-Muéstrate – hablo la pelirosa con voz áspera, definitivamente ese día no tenía ganas de soportar a nadie.

-estas muy alterada, hija de la primavera –hablo una voz gruesa, calmada, como si la ojiverde frente a él, armada y lista para lanzarle un buen numero de kunais no significara nada. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos la Haruno bajo sus armas –deberías de tratar de controlar tu respiración y así podrás bajar tu ritmo cardiaco que se puede escuchar a un kilometro de distancia.

-se como bajar el ritmo cardiaco, Itachi Uchiha, soy medi-ninj. –contesto la pelirosa. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con el genio Uchiha. Sin embargo, este nunca la atacaba, por el contrario, le preguntaba cómo estaba Sasuke, la aldea y algún aldeano. -y si me preguntaras por el bakka de tu ototo, déjame decirte, que si por mi fuera, el se puede morir y yo bailaría en su tumba.

-hahahahha…. –una carcajada se escapo de los labios del Uchiha –¿ahora qué te hizo ese cabeza hueca?

-simplemente me canse de rogarle – inflo los cachetes en un infantil puchero mientras que con cansancio se dejaba caer sentada en la rama del árbol donde se encontraba, el ojinegro imito su acción en el árbol de enfrente, donde se encontraba. –me canse, él y esa mugre zanahoria andante.

-así es Sasuke, es bastante lento, cegado por la venganza –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-es tu culpa, si le dijeras la verdad tal vez cambiara. –la pelirosa cerró los ojos, pero ya sabía lo que venía.

-tal vez no de la forma en que me hubiera gustado, pero sigue vivo, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, el consejo y sobretodo Danzou se hubieran aprovechado de él.

-¿y porque me cuentas todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué confías en mí? –siempre le había querido hacer esa pregunta al pelinegro de coleta, él podía dar a conocer la verdad y ser feliz, tener una novia y una casa, hacer misiones y vivir tranquilamente.

-porque siempre he pensado que ese inútil abriría los ojos, que ustedes iban a terminar juntos. Tu eres buena, lo protegerías, lo comprenderías -su voz sonaba como la de un soñador.—que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella.

-tu puedes volver a Konoha, aun con tu enfermedad, estoy segura que podrías renacer tu clan con alguna muchacha de la aldea, si se supiera la verdad, podrías volver.

-mi lugar ya no es Konoha, ya no es akatsuki, se que aun puedo engendrar un heredero, por alguna rareza genética, el primer Uchiha que se engendra en una mujer, siempre es varón. -me explico con una sonrisa nostálgica, talvez recordaba a sus padres.

-¿y porque no lo haces? Sasuke es tan borde que probablemente puede ser frígido, el solo piensa en venganza – rio por su propio chiste la pelirosa.

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mío, Sa-ku-ra? –el Uchiha había aparecido a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Su pulso que poco a poco se había ido calmando volvió a ser rápido, incluso podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón latir, su rostro se tiño de un rojo carmesí que a ojos del Uchiha, combinaba de una manera hermosa manera con su cabello.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los negros, para después posarse en los labios, no eran muy gruesos ni carnosos, eran delgados, elegantes como todo lo era en el cuerpo y forma de ser de Itachi, entonces se pregunto, ¿a que sabían?

Tenía en frente una de las razones del porque poco a poco el menor de los Uchiha se había ido saliendo de su mente, sin embargo, el sentimiento por el mayor era diferente. Por ahora, se sentía atraída por él. Más de una vez se había sorprendido imaginándose como sería besarlo, como sería estar envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, que se sentiría estar bajo su peso.

Y supo que ese era el momento para descubrirlo. Se acerco a los labios del hombre, besándolos, primero en una tierna caricia, pero no paso mucho para que sus lenguas entraran en acción, sintió como era correspondida de una manera frenética, cómo las manos del Uchiha se movían por su cuerpo, tocando sus caderas, su cintura, como su boca viajo a su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino por donde pasaba.

Sin quererlo, en un momento se placer, ambos perdieron el equilibrio, más ninguno termino en el suelo.

-Espera –la voz ronca del pelinegro le erizo la piel. En un movimiento de manos, ambos desaparecieron, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación sin ventanas, tan solo había una cama, donde el Uchiha la deposito, continuando con el trabajo en el que estaba.

Sin sentir pena alguna, la pelirosa llevo sus manos al pecho del hombre, estaba sobre ella y con inexpertas manos comenzó a quitarle la capa negra que llevaba, el pelinegro rio, mientras con un ágil movimiento, intercambio papeles con la chica, quedando el recargado sobre la cabecera de la cama con ella sentada en sus piernas teniendo un muslo a cada lado.

-adelante, Sakura-chan – dijo divertido.

La chica hizo caso, quintándole la playera, con un poco de ayuda de él, dejándole el pecho desnudo, Sakura se inclino a besarlo en los labios, bajando lentamente y tocando su pecho desnudo y bien marcado, deslizándolas poco a poco hasta que sus manos tocaron el pantalón.

-tranquila, querida, hay que igualar esto.

Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos para caer a los alrededores de la cama.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, el Uchiha fue bastante tierno en la primera vez de la Haruno, las siguientes veces no lo fue tanto, pero aun así llevo a la ojiverde al climax todas las veces, siendo un amante bastante complaciente.

-Itachi-kun… - Itachi salió del cuerpo de la chica, cayendo a un lado de él, ambos cansados.

-Con eso bastara para que quedes embarazada, Sakura –le dijo el pelinegro, aun acostado mientras dibujaba círculos en la espalda de la ojiverde.

-No quiero regresar a Konoha – hablo la pelirosa, talvez fuera solo un arranque del momento, en el fondo ella queria regresar a Konoha, aunque ese lugar solo le trajera sufrimiento.

-si tendrás un hijo, no es seguro que estés fuera de la aldea, ahí tendrás protección, atención medica y todo lo que requieras.

-no me siento feliz en ese lugar, Itachi. –las lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos.

-lo siento Sakura, es lo mejor para ti, y para nuestro futuro hijo.

-_Nuestro hijo-_penso la pelirosa, ¿queria ella un hijo? su sueño de juventud siempre había sido ser la señora Uchiha y tener los hijos de Sasuke y ella, pero el tiempo había matado sus romanticas ilusiones, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de llegar a amar a un hombre, pero tampoco queria envejecer y morir sola, talvez lo que ella necesitará era eso: ser madre. Y a pesar de los giros del destino, tendría al hijo de un Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?

**PenName: MaGy Souh**

**El Hijo de un Uchiha**

**TwoShop: Part 2**

-Sakura, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –gritó el nuevo hokage desesperado, caminó de un lado a otro de la oficina como león enjaulado, en su mente solo buscaba un pedazo, uno pequeño que al parecer había pasado por alto, en la que su mejor amiga y casi hermana hubiera estado con el Uchiha, y no cualquier Uchiha, si no Itachi Uchiha.

La guerra había acabado, Akatsuki estaba muerto, al igual que Madara; en las aldeas se había comenzado la reconstrucción de todo, donde todos ayudaban a regresar la gloria a las ciudades.

Para desgracia, también había un gran número de muertos, entre ellos, la Quinta Hokage había caído, dejando el titulo de Kage a imperativo rubio. Naruto había aceptado gustoso, pero también se dio cuenta de la responsabilidad que llevaba el estar al frente de Konoha y ahora batallaba con la más grande: Sakura Haruno.

La pelirosa, al regresar de una misión a una aldea lejana, había sabido que se encontró con Sasuke, él y la Haruno jamás se habían rendido en busca del pelinegro, pero esa vez, sus palabras habían sido muy claras: "_Naruto, me rindo, si Sasuke no quiere volver a Konoha, que no lo haga, me canse de rogarle, de humillarme ante él, no quiero que vuelva jamas". _Sin una expresión más, camino directo a su casa, más a pesar de todo, la cara de su amiga tenía cierto brillo, sus ojos la delataban.

Durante la guerra, Sakura fue de gran importancia como médico, le había dicho a Tsunade que alguien debía de estar a cargo de ayudar a todos los heridos sin estarse preocupando por estar al frente de la batalla, se ofreció voluntaria para el puesto.

-_Es la depresión—_pensaba Naruto siempre que veía a su amiga con la mente perdida, como si sus pensamientos no estuvieran en ese lugar, pero había cierta sonrisa en su boca.

-Naruto, Si te confíe esto es porque eres mi amigo. ¡Porque ocupo a mi amigo, no al Hokage! –La sonrisa de la Haruno desapareció, ahora tan solo tocaba su vientre ligeramente abultado en modo de protección. –Nadie lo sabe aún.

-Sakura, cuando se enteren de que ese niño es hijo de Itachi Uchiha todos pedirán su muerte – hablo con lastima el Uzumaki, a él también le dolía, y mucho, ver a su amiga sufriendo ahora que todo está bien. –puedes abortarlo, o decir que fuiste violada.

-¿ABORTARLO? ¿Es que acaso estás loco? Sabes que Itachi no fue el culpable de todo, te enteraste hace semanas por los artículos que tenían resguardados los ancianos, el es inocente, solo seguía ordenes, pero Sasuke deja la aldea, se convierte en un traidor, mata a no sé cuantos por la búsqueda de poder, pero si Sasuke quiere regresar, él si puede regresar, ¿verdad? – la voz alterada de la chica subió varios niveles en su volumen – Una maldita cosa te había pedido. ¡UNA! Y era que Sasuke no regresará! ¿y qué haces?! Lo dejas volver! Junto con esa Zanahoria andante. Ya no se dé que lado estas Naruto. Te desconozco como amigo.

-Sakura-chan…

-Nada Naruto. No abortare este niño, es mío también. Y si lo quieres lejos tendrás que exiliarme también a mí. Si eso quieres, dímelo en este momento para ir por mis cosas y largarme de aquí. –la voz triste y llena de impotencia de la pelirosa era algo que ni Naruto se esperaba, hacía años que no veía llorar a su amiga, cuando entro al escuadrón ANBU había aprendido a manejar sus emociones. Ahora maldecía al embarazo y las hormonas.

-no puedo dejar que te vayas, menos en este estado, quédate –le pidió el rubio, vencido. – pero que nadie se entere de la descendencia de ese niño.

-mi hijo tiene derecho a saber sus orígenes, además tarde o temprano se sabría, es un Uchiha, cuando despierte su Sharingan de nada habrá servido guardar ese secreto.

-Entonces haz lo que quieras, solo espero que ese niño no tenga un futuro lleno de soledad por sus orígenes, a veces uno puede llegar a desear no haber nacido y a maldecir a los padres por dejarnos en un mundo lleno de sombras – cansado, Naruto se tiro en su silla, mientras se daba un masaje en sus ojos cerrados. Ahora estaba agotado.

Se sentía como un niño, que no sabía qué hacer, estando entre la espada y la pared.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

Los meses habían pasado, conforme avanzaban, la panza de la pelirosa iba creciendo así como la incertidumbre de los aldeanos de saber quién era el padre, la mitad apostaba de que era del Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, que pocas semanas después de la batalla final había regresado a la aldea, pero una peliroja había dejado muy en claro que ahora ella la novia y futura señora Uchiha y que Sasuke jamás había estado con la pelirosa, se había abstenido de decir una ofensa de la Haruno después de la primera vez que lo hizo y los aldeanos habían defendido a la ojiverde. Aun así, los mitotes seguían, que si se había metido con el Hokage, que algún ninja que no se quiso hacer responsable del niño, entre otros.

En un principio le molestaban bastante, después decidió ignorarlos, nadie salvo Naruto, Ino y Sai sabían del verdadero origen del niño.

-¡Estas tan gorda Sakura que parece que vas a reventar! –llego Ino bastante contenta, en su mano traía una bolsa de papas que por el camino le había quitado a Chouji.

-¡Mira quien lo dice, que estas bastante gorda para tener apenas 5 meses, cerda, debe ser por todo lo que comes! Últimamente he visto a Chouji más delgado, pero debe ser porque siempre le quitas la comida.

-¡Eres una obesa con frente de marquesina! ¡una obesa con 8 meses de embarazo! –le grito histérica la rubia. No le agradaba que le dijeran gorda.

-Donde están las dos mujeres más… hermosas de toda Konoha – hablo Sai, que también había ido a visitar a su amiga junto con su ahora esposa. Sai, el pobre exninja de Raiz ahora tenia la misión más difícil de su vida, cuidar de esas dos enormes mujeres llenas de hormonas. Pero el se sentía contento. A veces.

-a mi no me engañas Sai, tú querías decirnos gordas. –se quejo la pelirosa con un puchero.

-¿Crees que soy gorda, amor? –Lloriqueo la rubia - ¿ya no me quieres? No me vas a cambiar por una flacucha y para nada más hermosa que yo, ¿verdad, amor?

-Claro que no te cambiare amor, y no están gordas, según en un libro que leí, es normal que las mujeres suban de peso, ya que llevan dentro de sí una nueva vida y ocupan comer por dos pero la mayoría de las veces regresan a su talla normal y ya que ustedes son dos mujeres muy activas, estarán igual de delgadas que siempre. –Sai, el pobre ninja había tenido que controlarse de decir siempre lo que pensaba, esas dos mujeres lo podían matar y había aprendido a usar sus lecturas para algo bueno y de pasada aprendía un poco más del proceso por el que pasaba su esposa y su amiga.

Siendo Ino su mejor amiga y Sai excompañero de equipo, Sakura no vio mejores personas para confiarle su secreto, había decidido no negarle el conocimiento de sus raíces a su hijo, pero sería mejor que lo supiera cuando fuera el momento, por otro lado, sus dos mejores amigos fueron un gran apoyo para ella.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Sakura-chan… lo siento, sé que reaccione de una mala manera, pero vi a tu hijo con un futuro como fue mi pasado, lleno de soledad y con gente apuntándolo por venir de alguien que ellos no aceptan y sin saber exactamente que lo hace a él culpable de eso. – se disculpo Naruto.

-eres un idiota - le dijo entre lagrimas la pelirosa mientras lo abrazaba. Sentía como el rubio la apretaba en un cálido abrazo y así se sentía protegida, que nada ni nadie le quitaría la felicidad ni a ella ni a su hijo.

-Sakura-chan ¡te hiciste pipi! –grito el rubio alejándose de su amiga. La pelirosa parpadeo notando un charco debajo de ella y sus piernas mojadas. ¡Oh no!

-¡Naruto, acabo de romper fuente! Llévame al hospital rápido, y llama a Ino.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de la pelirosa, ella había dejado de trabajar en el hospital dos meses atrás, pues necesitaba mantener reposo, además de que no podía trabajar muy bien con esa enorme panza, pero antes de irse ya había dejado todo listo para ese momento. También ya tenía una pañalera lista con cosas para él bebe, e Ino y Sai ya sabían qué hacer.

El rubio hizo dos clones de sombra rápidamente y los mando a buscar a los sus dos amigos, llevando el mismo a la pelirosa hasta el hospital que no estaba muy lejos del lugar. Rápidamente atendieron a la ojiverde y la llevaron hasta la sala de partos.

Cuatro horas después, una pelirosa cansada, 2 enfermeras sudadas junto a una medininj y una Ino demasiado sorprendida, allí estaba… o estaban…

Dos bebes idénticos, que si no fuera porque uno vestía de rosa y otro de azul, no se abría sabido el sexo.

Ambos tenían una piel blanca, como la de la porcelana, suave y cremosa, un poco rojitos, con una pequeña mata de cabellos negros, y cachetones. Eran los niños más adorables que pudiera haber. El que vestía de azul ya tenía los ojos abiertos, y moviendo sus manitas buscaba tocar el rostro de la pelirosa mientras se alimentaba de su madre, por el otro lado, la que vestía de rosa aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos quitas, tan solo alimentándose.

-¡Son bastante lindos! –susurro la rubia, mientras acariciaba el corto cabello de la niña.

-La verdad no esperaba que fueran dos niños… - dijo cansada la pelirosa.

-menos mal que compre un traje para niña aunque insististe mucho en que sería niño, hasta no ver no creer –hablo la rubia mientras tomaba al niño—a ver Shin, ven con tu madrina…

-¿Shin? –pregunto la pelirosa, era cierto que aun no había decidido ningún nombre, aun no estaba segura si sería correcto ponerle como algún Uchiha en memoria, incluso Itachi, o como sus fallecidos padres.

-Si, Shin… como _Fé_… ya que a pesar de todos los mitotes y todo lo que pasaste, siempre tuviste fé en este niño.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Soy el hokage! –grito un rubio mientras hacía a un lado a las enfermeras y abría la puerta seguido de un pelinegro. –Sakura-chan! ¿Estás bien?

-Shhhh, bobo, despertaras a los bebés. –le cayo la Yamanaka

-¿bebés? ¿más de uno? –pregunto Sai.

-Así es, ¡la cerda tuvo dos hijos hermosos!

El ojiazul sorprendido, se acerco a ver al niño que ahora dormía en los brazos de la rubia.

-Que lindo, será un ninja fuerte, ¡igual que su padrino! –le hablo al bebé aun dormido haciendo caras de bobo para hacer reír al niño que ni siquiera lo veía.

-¿padrino? Sai y yo somos los padrinos de Shin. –le reprocho la ojiazul.

-¿Qué? Pero yo le enseñare a hacer jutsus geniales –lloriqueo el Hokage. Sin embargo no hizo más caso a la rubia y se acerco a la pelirosa, que al momento de ver a la niña un tono carmín adorno toda su cara. –es la bebé más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

-Naruto, ¿quieres ser el padrino de Saki? –le pregunto la pelirosa, haciendo que los ojos del rubio brillaran como nunca.

-¿enserio, Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo ser su padrino?

-Claro que si, bobo. Esta niña _florecerá _superando todos los problemas que vengan.

-no me puedes dar mejor noticia, Sakura-chan –hablo el rubio, pero segundos después adquirió una seriedad en su rostro – solo espero que sepas que no puedo tener al teme haciendo misiones fuera de la aldea, el volverá y verá el parecido de tus hijos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el nacimiento de los pequeños Shin y Saki, pocas personas los habían visto, tan solo el círculo más cercano a la pelirosa, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kiba, Kakashi y Tenten se habían pasado por su casa a dejarle obsequios, otros como Sai, Ino, Naruto y Hinata iban más seguido, la relación de la pelirosa con la ojiperla se había hecho más cercana en los últimos tiempos, mientras que la rubia iba a pasar temporadas a su casa mientras que Sai salía de misión, ya iba por su sexto mes de embarazo y apenas se podía mover, sin embargo, esa tarde solo eran los pequeños y Sakura.

La pequeña Saki aun no abría los ojosa sus cinco días de nacida, cansada de estar más de tres horas sentada frente a las cunas de sus hijos, la pelirosa se levanto a prepararse algo de comer ya que no tardaba mucho para que los niño le pidieran comida.

Salió de la habitación y camino a la cocina, su departamento no era muy grande, así que no estaba muy lejos, hacía tiempo que no hacia misiones ninja, pero su percepción de chakras aun era buena, tanteando en una alacena, saco un cuchillo y corrió hacia la puerta del cuarto donde descansaban sus hijos, protegiéndolos con su vida.

Una energía había aparecido en la sala de su departamento, no sabía que era, pero sabía que si trataba de atacarla, ella se defendería.

-estas muy alterada, hija de la primavera… Sakura – escucho una voz conocida con una frase conocida. Sin embargo, en lugar de tranquilizarse, se altero más buscando el origen exacto de donde venía.

_No puede estar vivo. Sasuke lo mato… No puede estar vivo –_ unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Sal de donde estes… Itachi –hablo cortadamente.

Poco a poco una masa de chakra se fue formando cerca de ella, materializándose y tomando la forma de Itachi Uchiha, aun con esa capa negra como ella lo recordaba, pero ahora su rostro se veía más decaído, más cansado.

-¿Estas vivo? –pregunto con miedo la Haruno.

-No, bella flor de cerezo, no estoy vivo, esto solo es un jutsu que utilice antes de morir para conocer a mi hijo. Para saber que estaban bien. – la voz del Uchiha reflejaba lo decaído que se veía, sin embargo, avanzo y abrazo a la pelirosa, que aun estaba temblando y llorando.

La ojiverde se estremeció al sentir de nuevo esos fueres brazos envolviéndola, todo parecía real.

-no es tu hijo –hablo la chica, haciendo sorprender al Uchiha – son_ tus hijos_… son dos.

-¿Dos?

-una niña y un niño. Sus nombres son Shin y Saki.

Ambos adultos entraron a la habitación, la pelirosa le mostro a los niños y los puso en su regazo. la pequeña pelinegra al sentir que era movida de la comodidad de su cuna, se despertó. Sin embargo el niño seguía dormido.

-se parece mucho a ti, Sakura – hablo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la manita de la niña, que sonreía mientras sus parpados comenzaban a temblar.

-Va a abrir los ojos – dijo sorprendida la madre.

-¿nunca los ha abierto?

-no…

Y ahí estaban, unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, que lo primero que vieron fue a un pelinegro que le sonreía, era su padre.

-te lo dije, se parece a ti.

-olvide decírtelo, en mi familia los primogénitos somos siempre mujeres – rio la pelirosa. Que hasta ese momento había recordado ese pequeño detalle – Shin es idéntico a ti. Seguro así eras de cachetón cuando eras un bebé.

-Sakura, sabes que jamás dejaría desamparados a mis hijos, ni a ti. a las orillas de la ciudad hay una casa, es de buen tamaño para que nuestros hijos crezcan, es mejor que los niños no sepan que son Uchiha, que crescan bajo el apellido Haruno, pero llegara el momento, cuando su Sharingan aparezca en que será más que obvio que son Uchihas, aun sin el sharingan cualquiera que tenga ojos puede verles el apellido en la frente. Cuando eso pase, ellos podrán tomar derecho sobre algunas de las posiciones de los Uchiha.

-No tienes que hacer todo esto, Itachi.

-está hecho Sakura, tenía que hacerlo, sabía que esta responsabilidad venía cuando decidí hacer todo esto. Sabemos que no fue una decisión tomada de un minuto a otro. Que ese no era nuestro primer encuentro, aunque si en el que llegamos más lejos. Todo esta aquí.

Una caja de tamaño mediano había aparecido en la mesa del cuarto, estaba sellada con cinta y protegida con un raro jutsu.

-No, se que esa decisión no fue apresurada, y que tal vez en otro momento ya había pasado por mi cabeza. Pero ahora lo veo todo más difícil para nuestros hijos. Sasuke no la podrá fácil, cuando se entere, no sé de que sea capaz.

-Todo estará bien – la voz del Uchiha sonaba tranquila, sus brazos volvieron a rodearla, ahora con sus hijos entre ellos, mientras el besaba su frente. –Sasuke no les hará nada. El tiempo se acaba, me tengo que ir.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Padre, Padre! –llego un niño emocionado a su casa. El pequeño tenía unos grandes ojos negros y el cabello de mismo color, pero con reflejos rojos, Ryusuke Uchiha era el Hijo mayor de Sasuke Uchiha y Karin, la pareja nunca se había casado, sin embargo, el pequeño si llevaba el nombre del padre.

Antes de llegar a Konoha, la peliroja había ideado una y mil maneras de atrapar al Uchiha, sin embargo, el solo la usaba para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, cuando el decidió ir a Konoha, ella vio todos sus esfuerzos perdidos y en un último intento le pidió que la llevara, el se negó rotundamente, siendo después de incontables intentos, que el pelinegro accedió. Pero jamás llevaron una relación formal, no hasta que Sasuke se entero de cierta noticia.

El embarazo de su ex-compañera le afecto más de lo que él pudiera aceptar, tanto que termino teniendo relaciones con la peliroja sin ni siquiera importarle protegerse. A la pobre Karin no le fue mejor, ni siquiera pudo sentarse en una semana.

Tener sexo sin protección se fue haciendo rutinario y una cosa llevo a la otra, ahora eran lo más cercano a una pareja. Karin aun amaba locamente al ojinegro, y aunque sabía que su amor no era correspondido de la misma forma, con el nacimiento de su hijo poco le importo eso. una familia con Sasuke Uchiha era más de lo que podía pedir.

-¿Qué pasa. Ryusuke? –hablo interesado el pelinegro de lo que pudo haber hecho su hijo en su primer día de academia, además agradecía esos pequeños momentos en que pasaba tiempo con él, recordaba lo que era vivir sin padres y no se lo deseaba a nadie, sin embargo, el número de misiones que tenia fuera de la aldea siempre eran más de lo normal y muy largas, Naruto siempre bajaba la mirada cuando le entregaba sus misiones, sabía que le dolía que él y la Haruno nunca se hubieran vuelto a convivir, aceptaba su culpa, así que no reprochaba por las tareas que se le encargaban.

-Padre.. hay una niña muy bonita… creo que me enamorado… ella será mi novia y después nos casaremos. -dijo alegre el niño, muy diferente a como era Sasuke de pequeño.

-¿encerio? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña? –pregunto un poco más interesado el mayor.

-se llama Saki… Saki Haruno… es un nombre muy curioso padre… porque Saki significa florecer, ella lo dijo en clase y Haruno primavera… ¿a que es increíble, padre? –hablo animado el niño, dejando pasmado a su padre –pero no me le pude acercar mucho, me dio algo de miedo porque tiene un hermano gemelo, se llama Shin… y es bastante inteligente y también ya sabe hacer varios jutsus.

-Hmnp… ¿y cómo son esos niños, Ryusuke? –si buscaba en sus memorias, jamás había visto a los hijos de Sakura, por sus misiones y otras cosas, además según sabía, su excompañera se había mudado a una casa bastante grande cerca de los bosques, era una zona bastante privada y no había vuelto a hacer misiones ninjas, ahora solo estaba en el hospital, donde se habían cruzado una que otra vez, más nunca le dirigió la palabra.

-Bueno, Saki tiene un cabello negro muy brillamente, y una piel muy clara…. Sus ojos son del verde más bonito que he visto. Y los ojos y cabellos de Shin son totalmente negros, no como los míos que en el sol se ven un poco rojos, como los de mi madre. Shin es muy blanco, casi podría decir que tenemos el mismo tono de piel.

-hmnp… -la mente del Uchiha repasaba casa ninja de la aldea, o de otras aldeas que haya conocido, buscando el posible padre de los hijos de Sakura. Pero no se le venía a la mente nadie.

-padre… ¿es malo casarse con primos? –la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa al mayor.

-¿Con primos? –pregunto extrañado.

-Si, el tío Naruto también es tío de Saki, así que eso nos hace primos, así que por eso pregunto si es malo casarse con los primos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Sabes que eso causara muchos problemas, Naruto-kun… -le hablo su esposa.

-Lo sé Hinata, pero el tiempo se acaba, y no sé qué hacer, Sakura y Sasuke no se han dirigido la palabra por años, sin embargo, ambos están consientes de la amistad que han entablado sus hijos y ninguno la ha desaprobado. –la voz del rubio sonaba cansada, en su rostro los años ya le habían empezado a cobrar factura.

-Pero tú sabes lo que Sasuke desconoce, y es que esos tres niños son Uchiha. No sé si sea buena idea ponerlos en un mismo equipo. Podría ser destructivo para ellos y sus padres.

-Entonces lo que tuvo que pasar hace años, hare que pase ahora, antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / Souh **\\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-¿para qué me mandaste llamar, Naruto-kun? En el hospital hay bastante trabajo ahora mismo. –habló la Haruno, que ahora mismo se encontraba sentada en la mesa donde por lo regular se reunían los líderes de los clanes a tratar asuntos importantes con el Hokage.

-Esperemos un poco, falta alguien por ellegar.

Un par de minutos, por la puerta entró Sasuke Uchiha, que también se sorprendió al ver a la Haruno en ese lugar, cuando Naruto le mando a hablar con urgencia, pensó que le daría una misión rango S o algo así.

-Ni te atrevas a levantarte, Sakura. –la voz del hokage sonó imponente, rara vez Naruto se ponía tan serio, así que la pelirosa prefirió quedarse en su lugar. –Tu igual Sasuke, pasa y siéntate.

-No pienso hacerme amiga de Uchiha, Naruto. Si eso es lo que pretendes, pierdes tu tiempo. –la voz de la Haruno también era seria.

-hmnp…

-los traje aquí para algo más importante, sabes que se te acaba el tiempo, Sakura. Y no quiero problemas en la aldea por algo que se puede solucionar hablando. – Naruto suspiro. –esto es algo que les incumbe a los dos, porque se trata de su familia y se que yo no me debo meter en esto, pero si no lo hago, no se resolverá. Lo hago por nuestra amistad, por mi amistad con ambos.

-Naruto….

-esta vez no, Sakura. Sasuke, ¿conoces a los hijos de Sakura? ¿los has visto?

-No… -respondió secamente el Uchiha.

-Sakura tiene dos hijos, ambos son gemelos, tienen aproximadamente la edad de Ryusuke… son Saki y Shin. –empezó a hablar el rubio mientras sacaba un portarretratos donde aparecían los dos niños. El Uchiha, por platicas de su hijo sabía más o menos la apariencia de los dos niños, pero ver la fotografía lo había sorprendido, sobretodo la niña, Saki. – dime… ¿a quién se parece esta niña?

-hmnp.. – la mente del Uchiha trabajaba a mil por hora, el ya tenía la respuesta, una demasiado improbable.

-Si, tiene un extremo parecido a Sakura, pero hay otra persona a la que, por las fotografías que he visto e investigado, tiene un enorme parecido.

-Naruto, para por favor.

-¿Son Uchihas? – sonaba como pregunta, pero él, Sasuke Uchiha, sabía que esa era una afirmación, reconocería un Uchiha en donde fuera. Y eso pequeños tenían sangre de él, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Quién era el padre?

-Así es –hablo Sakura, levantándose y dando la espalda. –son hijos de Itachi Uchiha. No te contare la historia, solo te diré lo que concierne a tu clan. La casa en la que ahora mismo vivo, él la compro antes de morir, él sabía y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en tener un hijo juntos, sin embargo jamás pensamos que serían dos. Él creía que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos, y que yo te ayudaría a renacer tu clan, nos vimos varias veces antes de que todo pasara, entablamos lo más cercano a una amistad que pudimos tener, el me buscaba cuando salía a misiones en solitario, me preguntaba por ti, después vió que no cambiarias, nuestros encuentros fueron subiendo de todo, más nunca llegamos a tener sexo, hasta la última vez, cuando Saki y Shin fueron engendrados.

"Días después del nacimiento, el apareció ante mí, sí, ya estaba muerto si eso es lo que vas a preguntar, solo era una especie de jutsu, fue cuando me dio unos papeles y me dijo de la casa. Los niños llevaran el apellido Haruno hasta que su Sharingan aparezca en ellos.

"el tiempo se acerca, he tratado de darles una vida pacífica, el Sharingan despertó en ti cuando lo necesitaste, por ahora quiero mantenerlos en esta burbuja de felicidad el mayor tiempo que pueda.

"Con esto no estoy pidiendo tu apellido, Sasuke. Ellos son Uchiha por nacimiento y eso no se les puede negar. Y quiero que sepas que si tratas de hacerles algo a mis hijos, yo misma me encargare de que mueras de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que exista en este mundo.

-no podría hacerle nada a tus hijos, Sakura –habló el pelinegro, todo eso era mucho para él, pero una carcajada se escapo de sus labios.

_Maldito Itachi, siempre vas un paso delante de mí, aún incluso muerto._

No lo podía creer, en renacer su clan era lo único que lo que estaba orgulloso de ser primero que Itachi, ya que ni en la batalla a muerte que tuvieron se había sentido como un ganador, y ahora se venía a dar cuenta de que en eso también lo supero.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tomate esto con calma. No te vuelvas loco. –le pidió Naruto al ver la reacción del pelinegro, el se había preparado para todo, esperaba una gran batalla, un Sasuke homicida, una Sakura con fuerza sobrehumana destruyendo todo.

-No me importa mucho lo que diga los chismes de los aldeanos, un Uchiha es un Uchiha ante todo, y no soy yo quien le va a negar el derecho a tus hijos al apellido que les corresponde Sakura. Mucho menos les haría daño, mi propio hijo jamás me perdonaría ponerles un dedo encima. – rio, porque su hijo tenía cierta razón, Saki si era su prima, pero no por el dobe de Naruto.

-ahora lo más importante, me gustaría poner a sus hijos en un mismo equipo Gennin.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Mami.. ya llegamos… ya somos gennin de Konoha – llego una pelinegra feliz a su casa mientras en una mano agitaba la banda que la reconocía como ninja.

-Estoy en casa madre –hablo un poco más serio Shin. A sus recién cumplidos doce años… Shin era un chico bastante guapo y popular en el sector femenino, su cabello era largo, y lo llevaba en una coleta, mostrando la viva imagen de Itachi, solo que sin sus usuales marcas en la cara.

-Mami…. Un amigo vino a comer a casa

La pelirosa salió de la cocina para encontrarse con sus hijos y ahí vio al pequeño Ryusuke, que era la viva imagen de Sasuke, pero en lugar de destellos azules, eran rojos. El niño estaba sonrojado al conocer a Sakura.

Por historias del tío Naruto, había sabido que la madre de Saki y su padre habían estado en el mismo equipo gennin, pero muchas cosas habían pasado y ellos ahora no se hablaban, por esa razón, jamás había ido a la casa de los gemelos, siempre le había dado miedo preguntarle a su padre si le daba permiso, pero se había armado de valor ya que Saki lo había invitado a comer y también Shin, se sorprendió mucho de ver una sonrisa en su padre cuando le dijo que podía ir.

-Buenas tardes, señora Haruno-sama –saludo el pequeño, causando una risilla en la pelirosa.—mi nombres es Ryusuke Uchiha

La vio y le pareció muy hermosa, ahora sabía porque Saki era tan linda, tenía los mismos ojos que su madre, y el cabello era de un rosa genial… Sakura… flor de cerezo, su nombre le pegaba muy bien.

-Ryusuke, eres la viva imagen de Sasuke cuando tenía tu edad –sonrió la pelirosa mientras le revolvía el cabello al niño. Al Uchiha este gesto no le gustaba, odiaba que su madre le hiciera eso, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no le molesto, en cambio sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

-mamá, ¿tú conoces al padre de Ryusuke-kun? –pregunto la pequeña interesada.

-Claro que si, el padre de Ryusuke, tío Naruto y yo éramos un equipo cuando éramos gennin. ¿Y quién será su Jounnin encargado?

-No te lo imaginas, madre… será nada más ni nada menos que el ninja copia! Kakashi Hakate! –el pequeño Shin estaba muy emocionado de poder aprender de Kakashi.

-¿No está muy viejo para encargarse de gennin? –pensó Sakura en voz alta.

-La llama de la juventud aun brilla en mi, Sakura-chan –aparecio un hombre de cabellos plateados, en su bolso cargaba un librillo naranja, su expresión era aburrida y unas cuantas arrugas se comenzaban a asomar en su rostro.

-Kakashi-sensei – gritaron los tres niños.

-hola mocosos…. –saludo a los niños con un movimiento de mano.

-¿porqué tu, Kakashi? ya deberías de estar descansando en un asilo. –rió la Haruno, somprendiendo a los niños por la forma tan familiar con la que se hablaba con uno de los mejores Jounnin de la aldea.

-muy graciosa mi pequeña alumna… pero por ciertos motivos… sabes que soy el jounnin más adecuado para estos tres torbellinos. Volveré a mis andadas de atrapar gatos.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-Padre… solo los Uchiha tenemos Sharingan, ¿no? – ese día Ryusuke había llegado muy pensativo a su casa, había comido en silencio y esperado hasta terminar para hacerle esa pregunta su padre.

-Así es, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-bueno, en el entrenamiento de hoy, Kakashi-sensei nos hablo del Sharingan.. y Kakashi-sensei tiene sharingan, pero solo en un ojo, y hoy, a Saki, Shin y a mí nos dijo que nos iba a entrar para despertar nuestro Sharingan. Pero solo yo podre despertarlo, Saki y Shin no son Uchiha.

-Ryusuke…. ¿nunca has pensado que te pareces mucho a Saki y Shin? –le pregunto el mayor, creo que iba siendo hora de que su hijo se enterara.

El mismo día en Sakura le había confesado la verdad, le había contado la verdadera historia de Uchiha Itachi, y Naruto la había respaldado con documentos oficiales. Había estado más de un mes pensando todo aquello.

-Si… el otro día una señora nos dijo que parecíamos trillizos. –dijo feliz.

-Bueno, hace años, antes de que tu, Shin y Saki nacieran, yo tenía un hermano, su nombre era Itachi… mi hermano Itachi es el padre de Shin y Saki.

-Entonces Saki y Shin son.. ¿mis primos?

-así es hijo… pero eso es un secreto, y por ahora, no puedes decir nada.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **El Hijo de un Uchiha \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-.**

-…Y su padre es Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el padre de Ryusuke… - termino la historia la pelirosa.

**.-.-.-.-.-** / **FIN \\\\\ -.-.-.-.-**

**PROXIMO CAP: Epilogo.**

**Podran encontrar un calendario de actualizaciones en mi perfil de FaceBook: ( Lesath de Volkan / Link en mi perfil de ffnet)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary** -hazte un favor y deja de humillarte, pelos de chicle, Sasuke no te ama, y nunca te amara. El te odia, ¿Cuántas veces le haz confesado tu patético amor una y otra vez? / que tu serías la encargada de hacer que el clan Uchiha no se extinga, Karin será lo que sea, pero Sasuke no va a engendrar un Uchiha en ella. / ¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener un hijo mio, Sa-ku-ra?

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**El Hijo de un Uchiha**

**TwoShop: Epilogo**

El cerebro de Shin Haruno trabajaba a una velocidad impresionante tratando de buscar una solución para completar la misión con éxito. Las cosas se habían complicado y ahora frente a su equipo se encontraban cerca de 50 ninjas renegados de sus aldeas, ellos eran solo tres, sabía que eran ellos eran el mejor escuadrón de jounnin de Konoha sin embargo no pudo evitar chasquear los dientes cuando más de la mitad de esos idiotas, por no decir todos, veían a su hermana de una manera no digna.

-Si nos dan a la chica, los dejaremos ir libres –hablo uno, no llevaba una banda ninja, pero por su vestimenta, se podría llegar a la rápida conclusión que tenía entrenamiento.

Las aspas de su sharingan giraron velozmente, y noto como el otro miembro del equipo hacia lo mismo, esos pobres hombres tentaron demasiado su suerte en el momento en que sus ojos libidinosos se posaron en la princesa de su equipo.

La Haruno, -sí, su apellido seguía siendo Haruno, aun así, ellos tenían los mismos derechos como los dos del clan que si llevaban el apellido- deslizo un mechón de su cabello negro que en ese momento tapaba uno de su vista, detrás de su oreja, dejando a la vista dos verdes y brillantes ojos que poco a poco se iban inyectando de color sangre

Los ojos de los cincuenta hombres ahora estaban por salirse de sus orbitas, era bien sabido en todo el mundo ninja que solo había cinco Uchiha activos en todo Konoha, el legendario Sasuke Uchiha, ahora mismo era el patriarca de su clan y con sus escasos casi 36 años aún era tan fuerte como en su época dorada, aunque ya solo se dedicaba a hacer misiones sumamente importantes y que requerían de la completa confianza del hokage. La situación del segundo ninja era muy parecida, Hakate Kakashi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo sus famoso libros naranjas o entrenando a sus pupilos, y las misiones que realizaba eran escasas, pero siempre rango S.

Pero el temor verdadero era el equipo #18, no era secreto para nadie que esos tres ninjas eran de temer, pues en ese equipo estaban los primogénitos Uchiha, el rumor de dos Haruno poseedores del Sharingan se esparció como pólvora, siendo el mismo hokage quien revelara la identidad del padre de los niños. Cosa que casi trae un fuerte problema entre las naciones, pero fue el mismo Kazakage quien declaro no tener problemas con eso, y uno a uno fueron cediendo.

Y en un acuerdo mutuo sin palabras de ninguno, el equipo #18 de la hoja empezó a atacar a sus enemigos, que a pesar de ser fuertes, no eran dignos enemigos de un portador del Sharingan, mucho menos cuando tenían asuntos personales pendientes, como el mirar demasiado a Saki. No tardaron mucho en acabar con ese grupo, partiendo directamente a Konoha después.

La mayoría de los ninjas de otras aldeas le temían a esos tres, pues su fama no era solo por su apellido o döjutsu, el mismo Kakashi Hakate los había entrenado, y en sus ratos libres, Uchiha Sasuke les había mostrado las técnicas del clan y los secretos que los Uchiha guardaban. La madre de los gemelos no se quedó atrás, enseñándoles algunas técnicas más que fueron pasadas a ella por la misma Tsunade, y con orgullo entreno a Saki quien se especializo como medininj de su equipo.

Pero tampoco se podía decir que los demás ninjas fueran malos, al igual que la generación pasada, esta era impresionante. Un claro ejemplo era Minato Uzumaki, un niño muy imperativo, como digno Uzumaki que era, pero con algo de la tranquilidad de su abuelo, quien en su honor llevaba el nombre, eso sin contar que también salía mucho a Hinata, y siendo el primer nieto del líder de los Hyuuga, fue consentido a más no poder por sus abuelos. Pero también le enseñaron modales y muchas reglas, pues él también era un Hyuuga, y debía comportarse como tal.

Al llegar a las puertas, el Uzumaki menor los esperaba, tenía una semana que no veía a sus primos mayores.

-¡Saki-one-chan! –grito el rubio agitando las manos, a sus quince años podía ser un poco infantil, sacando una sonrisa de la joven jounnin.

-hola Mina-kun –saludo la pelinegra mientras revolvía el cabello del niño.

-¡Shin-kun! Tienes que ver mi nueva técnica – jalo al jounnin - es increíble, ¡pero no debes decirle a nadie de esta genial!

-Minato-kun, me encantaría verla –sonrió el muchacho, estaba bastante cansado, pero nunca le había podido negar nada a ese granuja. –pero primero tengo que entregar el informe a Naruto-san.

-si quieres ir, yo entrego el reporte –hablo Ryusuke mientras agitaba la mano. El otro Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por el niño.

-te acompaño, Ryu-kun

Los pelinegros se alejaron camino a la torre del Hokage mientras que Shin solo se les había quedado observando.

-Esos dos se ven muy juntos últimamente –hablo el Uzumaki despacio, como todo un detective.

-siempre se han llevado mucho, bakka –le regaño el mayor mientras le daba un coscorrón al otro.

-¡No! No me refiero a eso, bueno sí, pero siempre he sentido que a Ryusuke le gusta mucho Saki, bueno, a la mitad de la aldea le gusta Saki, pero ella no le hace caso a ninguno, y aunque le hiciera, habría varios ninjas poderosos –me cuento entre ellos- que le harían una visita para concientizar a ese idiota que anda detrás de mi linda e inocentes primita.

El rubio había empezado a hablar rápidamente, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad al Uchiha de interrumpir, pero sabía que hasta cierto punto tenía razón, él no veía a su hermana con esos ojos, pero sabía que ninguno de los tres ya era un niño, el mismo lo descubrió cuando empezó a sentir atracción por cierta castaña de ojos muy claros. Y tampoco era ciego, y había notado como se llevaban su hermana y su primo.

Suspiro, ignorando completamente a ese rubio parlante, no quería que su hermana sufriera, por las historias que conocía de su clan, sabía que no era nada raro que se casaran entre Uchiha, para mantener su Döjutsu, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho sus abuelos, y demás ancestros, él mismo veía a Ryusuke como único digno de su hermana, ya que por años la había cuidado y protegido en cada misión, pero al mismo tiempo le daba su espacio y le dejaba ver que también ella era fuerte e independiente –eso fue algo que a él tardo más en aprender.

Se armó de valor, no es que tuviera miedo, no, eso sí que no. Pero después pensó que no estaba haciendo nada malo, así que sin pensarlo mucho, toco el timbre de la casa principal del clan Hyuuga, lo que no esperaba era que fuera el mismísimos Neji Hyuuga quien abriera la puerta, sintió que su voz le temblaba un poco, pero se aclaró la garganta y finalmente hablo.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuuga –cada palabra que salía de su boca sonaba calmada, aunque realmente no lo estaba tanto, se concentró un poco, sintiendo el chakra de Hikari Hyuuga en el segundo piso. Faltaba para que saliera, así que esa era su oportunidad. – Mi nombre es Shin Haruno, y me diera gustaría que diera su permiso para salir con su hija.

-_Así que educaste a todo un caballero, Sakura—_Pensó el Hyuuga, una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labrios, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar directamente con ese joven, tan solo un saludo o un "buenos días", sin embargo, ahí estaba, pidiéndole permiso para salir con su hija, los muchachos de hoy en día ya ni siquiera tenían la educación para hacer eso. –Pasa Haruno.

-Con permiso, señor. –el muchacho paso hasta el recibidor de la familia.

-dime. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? –hablo serio de nuevo. Con el paso del tiempo, el cubo de hielo Hyuuga se había empezado a derretir, sobre todo al nacimiento de su primogénita, incluso disfrutando de ciertas bromas, una de esas era actuar como padre celoso frente a su hija, pero el solo quería medir las agallas de Shin Haruno.

-mis intenciones son las mejores. Su hija realmente me gusta. Y tiene mi palabra que no le haré nada que la perjudique.

-Neji, ¿Con quién hablas? –pregunto una castaña que había aparecido desde una de las puertas. –Ohh! Eres tu Shin, ahora mismo le hablo a esa niña.

Tardo más de cinco minutos en bajar la heredera de los Hyuuga, ambos jóvenes salieron, dejando a la pareja de esposos solos.

-Así que intimidando niños, Hyuuga –rio la castaña

-hmnp…

-no creo que haya mejor muchacho para nuestra hija, ese niño es uno de los mejores ninjas, además Sakura-chan lo educo como se educa a un pequeño príncipe, eso sin contar que es realmente guapo. Nuestros nietos serán muy monos.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado de misión, y el Hokage ni siquiera los había mandado llamar, Saki Haruno estaba más que aburrida en su habitación lanzado un kunai tras otro a un tronco de madera donde había pintado una diana. Shin había salido, no había dicho a donde saldría, pero ella tenía una ligera sospecha. Sonrió, esperaba que su hermana fuera feliz. Y después suspiro. Esta vez por ella. Un recuerdo de su infancia vino a su mente.

**Flash Back**

-¡_Ryusuke-kun! Cada vez eres más lento –hablo entre carcajadas una pequeña Saki de unos 11 años._

_-Eres una tramposa, tu saliste primero –le contesto el otro niño que iba con ella. –Saki ¡CUIDADO! –grito el Uchiha al ver como la niña tropezaba con una rama y empezaba a caer; fue momento de segundo, los ojos sorprendidos de la niña y las mejillas sonrojadas del chico. En un rápido movimiento, Ryusuke había detenido la caída de la pequeña, quedando finalmente en el suelo. El sobre ella, demasiado cerca, sus caras a escasos centímetros. _

_Las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos chocaban, y lentamente, sus caras se fueron juntando hasta tocarse. Fue un beso, el primer beso de ambos. Fue lento, inocente y mágico._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tan solo sonrieron, y cada uno volvió a su casa tan rojo como un tomate. _

_Los exámenes para gennin no tardaron en llegar, y las cosas en la academia se agitaron, no volvieron a hablar de eso, después convertirse en ninjas oficialmente, sus respectivos padres hablaron sobre el padre de los gemelos, lo que los convertía en primos. _

_-Ryusuke, nosotros no podemos ser nada, somos familia, tu padre y mi padre fueron hermanos… creo que es mejor que esto no siga. Continuemos, salgamos con otras personas y hagamos que esto nunca sucedió._

_**F**_**in Flash Back**

Los golpes en la puerta no paraban, ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que brinco asustada cuando alguien grito.

-¡Ya voy! –grito la pelinegra Haruno corriendo a abrir la puerta de la casa. –¡dije que ya voy!

-¡Eres muy lenta Haruno! –gritaron desde afuera, sacándole una risa a la chica.

-conozco un Uchiha que es más lento que yo. –dijo justo antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con la persona en quien estaba pensando justo antes de bajar. Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, pues aunque sabía que eran primos, y aun con todo el tiempo que había pasado, ella seguía queriendo al muchacho.

Era muy guapo, eso lo sabía, tenía muchas admiradoras por toda la aldea, unas incluso acosadoras, que si ella no fuera tan fuerte como lo es, ya la habrían despellejado viva de pura envidia.

El sonrojo de la chica se le antojo adorable al Uchiha, su corazón empezó a latir e prisa, y sintió un nudo que iba desde su estómago hasta su boca, impidiendo decir las miles de cosas bobas que pasaban en su cabeza.

-Vengo a ver a Shin, hoy quedamos de entrenar con mi padre –se aclaró la garganta el chico –Es para las pruebas ANBU, queremos estar lo mejor preparados.

-aah –exclamo la ojiverde, para ella no era secreto que su hermano y su _primo _ entrenaban con Sasuke, así como ella entrenaba con su madre, eso había quedado como acuerdo mutuo, aunque a veces juntaban sus entrenamientos. –Shin salió.

-aah –repitió la torpe exclamación el ojinegro. –amm… ¿quieres venir? Hace mucho que no entrenamos ambos.

-Claro…

Ambos recorrieron la corta distancia que separaba la casa de los gemelos con la del Uchiha, que se encontraba en el barrio del clan, siendo la única casa del todo el territorio que ahora lo ocupaba un espeso bosque.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde solían entrenar, ya los esperaba el patriarca del clan, que se sorprendió mucho al ver a la pequeña.

Hacia algo de tiempo que veía a la muchacha, normalmente el entrenaba al hermano, y estaba orgulloso del entrenamiento que les daba, ambos chicos eran muy fuertes, en ocaciones la mente de Sasuke volaba a su pasado, imaginando como hubiera sido si él hubiera tenido a su familia que lo entrenara.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-san –saludo la chica.

-Buenos días, Saki, es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí. –saludo con una sonrisa sincera, talvez su hijo ya se llevaba mejor con esa niña que le había robado el corazón.

Entre los muchos cambios que tuvo Sasuke al regresar a la aldea, y más específicamente, después del nacimiento de su hijo, fue el querer ser un buen padre, no quería que Ryusuke sufriera de la soledad y de la falta de una familia, así que siempre se mantenía atento a lo que el niño ocupara, y ahora que había crecido, eso no era una diferencia. La cosa se complicó un poco cuando la madre del niño dejo la aldea, argumentando que por muy buena que fuera su vida, ella no había nacido para estar amarrada a una villa, qué ella era un espíritu libre. A los trece años de edad de Ryusuke, el aun no logreaba entender muy bien todo aquello. Aun así Karin jamás fue una madre apegada.

-Creo que vengo en remplazo de mi hermano

-Por supuesto no eres un remplazo, sabes que tú también eres invitada a unirte a nuestros entrenamiento cuando desees, como Uchiha es tu derecho. –le dijo tranquilamente el mayor de los pelinegros.

-Una Uchiha –murmuro la chica, sabía lo que eso significaba, y para ella más que tener la sangre de uno de los clanes más fuertes y reconocidos del mundo ninja, o tener un dojutso bastante poderoso, significaba estar emparentada directamente ( primos hermanos) con la misma persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Sasuke se sorprendió ver la gran ninja que era su sobrina, tenía un estilo de pelea muy parecido al de Sakura, manejando muy el taijutsu, y eran tan buena como su madre en la detección de genjutsu, sumada a las habilidades que le daba el sharingan, Era una ninja completa y como medininj no se quedaba atrás. _También es inteligente como su madre. _

_Es como una combinación de Sakura y mía_ –pensó el Uchiha –_Error. Es una combinación de Itachi y de Sakura. No dudaría que esta niña sea un genio en potencia._

El entrenamiento fue interrumpido por un ninja ANBU que buscaba al menor de los Uchiha. Alegando que el hokage lo mandaba llamar en situación de urgencia. Dejando a la Haruno y al patriarca del clan solos. Un silencio incomodo lleno a ambos, realmente ninguno sabía que decir.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre –hablo por fin el hombre – no solo físicamente, aunque también tienes muchos rasgos de tu padre, pero tu forma de pelea es muy similar a la de Sakura.

-Tío Naruto me lo dice muy seguido –rio la chica.

-Sakura también era como ese pegamento que unía al equipo, que evitaba que Naruto y yo termináramos peleando por cualquier niñería –sonrió el Uchiha ante esos recuerdos – Pero en tu rostro también se muestra cierta calma que solo Itachi tenía, como si el tuviera las respuestas a todo y siempre estuviera un paso delante de todos.

-¿Querías mucho a mi padre? –pregunto la Haruno, pero se dio cuenta de su error, conocía la historia de los Uchiha y la matanza de su clan. –Es decir, antes de todo.

-Itachi era mi ejemplo a seguir, él era bueno en todo lo que hacía, yo quería ser como el cuándo creciera, por el trabajo, padre no tenía mucho tiempo para mí, fue mi hermano quien me enseño mis primeras técnicas ninjas, quien me regalo mi primer Kunai. – el Uchiha confirmo sus palabras, estar frente a Saki le daba esa tranquilidad y confianza que solo Itachi le daba, Shin era un genio, excelente ninja y físicamente idéntico a Itachi, incluso la forma de ser, pero la ascendía de su hermano estaba en esa chica que se parecía tanto a Mikoto que daba miedo. Era la imagen de las personas que más marcaron su vida: Itachi, Sakura y Mikoto.

-cuando estaba en la academia, me daba mucha envidia que todos los niños tuvieran un padre, Iruka-sensei, después Kakashi-sensei y muchos me hablaban del gran hombre que fue mi padre antes de la matanza, que era un genio, súper fuerte, todo un prodigio, pero yo jamás lo conocí, y me daba envidia, como sí mi padre era tan fuerte, él había muerto, y otros más débiles aún estaban vivos. Por qué yo NO tenía un padre.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven –Sasuke realmente no sabía cómo consolar a su sobrina, que ahora se encontraba llorando, y no pensó en lo que dijo, solo lo hizo –Era uno de los dos únicos supervivientes de un poderoso clan, más de uno quiso hacerse del Sharingan, pero aun así, mi hermano, tu padre, se encargó de protegerme hasta el final. Se lo difícil que es vivir sin padres, el estar en una soledad, por eso, aunque la madre de Ryusuke se haya ido, quiero que él sea feliz y no sufra por eso.

-Ryusuke es muy feliz –hablo la pelinegra. –aunque también extraña a su madre.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Tu… -la voz del ojinegro se quebró, no sabía si debía continuar con esa charla, se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. –Tú, ¿le quieres?

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la chica.

-Somos primos – esa frase, de nuevo, le dolía cada vez más que la repetía.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así de pensativa? – casi río el Uchiha. – mis padres, tus abuelos, también eran primos, mi madre era la hija de mi tío, y antes de ellos muchos de nuestros ancestros se casaron, era como una ley, el mezclar la sangre significaba que nuestro dojutsu se debilitaría. Saki Haruno miro sorprendida a su tío, a como ella entendía, Sasuke Uchiha aprobaba una relación entre Ryusuke y ella. –si tienes miedo de lo que los demás piensen, tampoco te debes preocupar, ustedes incluso llevan apellidos distintos.

-Gracias… Sasuke-san –sin pensarlo mucho, abrazo al azabache, sorprendiendo en un principio al mayor, pero después dejo escapar una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –es hora que regrese a casa.

-No deberías esconderte detrás de los árboles para espiar a las personas, Sa-ku-ra –hablo el pelinegro una vez que la chica se hubo marchado lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo…? Escondí perfectamente mi chakra. – la pelirosa había bajado hasta el claro donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-Ser el patriarca del clan tiene más de una ventaja. – hablo restándole importancia. -¿y que te trae a los terrenos Uchiha?

-buscaba a Saki, pero veo que ya está mejor. Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

-No hay nada que agradecer, la felicidad de mi hijo también está en juego. Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi hijo, creo que no tuvo la mejor figura materna que hubiera querido para él.

-Al final mis hijos terminaran emparejados con los hijos de los más grandes cubos de hielo de Konoha. – rio la Haruno llevando sus manos a su nuca en símbolo de despreocupación.

-¿Así que Shin por fin se atrevió a ir por la Hyuuga?

-Hola pequeños –una voz cansada apareció, un hombre de cabellos plateados y con una máscara, en su mano descansaba un librillo naranja y sus ojos mostraban una enorme flojera. -¿Qué hacen un par de mis alumnos preferidos charlando tranquilamente? Me alegra que ya se lleven mejor.

-buenas tardes Kakashi-sensei. Creo que si seré familia de este cabeza hueca, tendremos que llevarnos mejor.

-¡HEY! ¿Por qué NADIE ME AVISO QUE HABÍA REUNIÓN DEL EQUIPO SIETE? –grito un himperativo rubio.

-Naruto, cállate, ¡mis tímpanos duelen!

-hmnp…

-vaya, a pesar de los años las cosas no cambian. –rio el peliplata.

Kakashi se sintió con muchos años menos, ver a esos tres como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si la guerra y las muertes no hubieran afectado en nada, y pudo ver ese lazo que siempre uniría a esos tres chicos, que lo sorprendieron desde el momento de esa primera prueba, cuando se convirtieron en el equipo siete.

Y le alegraba, ahora que veía a sus hijos, por lo parecido que eran.

Kakashi tenía mucho que agradecer, por tener siempre los mejores equipos, por haber podido enseñarles técnicas y ellos enseñarles de la vida.

69696969696969699696969696996969696969

**THE END**

69696969696

* * *

**!Hola! en este capítulo tengo un agradecimiento muy especial a un lector que fue una lastima que no dejara su nombre. así que querid "Guess"**

**NO SE SI TE DARÁS TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTO, PERO ****TE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE QUE HAYAS LEIDO LOS DOS PRIMEROS CAPS DE MI FIC AUNQUE PIENSES QUE ES UNA "_PORQUERIA"_ . ESO ES ALGO QUE NI YO HAGO, si pienso que un fic es malo, simplemente lo dejo a medias, si tiene muy buena historia pero su redacción no es muy buena, sigo leyendo para ver como termina la historia -no somos escritores profesionales, así que no soy tan dura en ese aspecto- pero si un fic es una "PORQUERIA" lo dejo en ese mismo instante, y tu te tomaste el tiempo de leer los dos capitulos que había subido. así que no tengo más palabras para ti que un "_MUCHAS GRACIAS"_**

**A pesar de eso, siempre he sido una persona que esta abierta a criticas construcivas, no me las tomo a mal, si no como un consejo para mejorar. Y cuando son users registrados trato de responder los mensajes, una lastima que en estos casos no pudiera enviarte un mensaje privado. **

* * *

**Ahora una leve explicación de este fic:**

**1- Sakura NUNCA amo a Itachi, ni Itachi amo a Sakura. incluso cuando Sakura le cuenta la verdad a Sasuke, ella se refiere a "tener sexo" y no "hacer el amor". **

**2-Itachi veía a Sakura como la perfecta señora Uchiha, pero Itachi siempre velo primero por Sasuke que por él mismo, Ita queria que Sasuke y Sakura estuvieran juntos y vivieran felices por siempre, pero Itachi tambien se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a cambiar. Por Sakura sentía mucho cariño y amor -no fraternal.**

**3- Sakura encontro en Itachi un apoyo cuando se sentía sola, era alguien que la apoyaba y ella sentía que él confiaba en ella, algo que Sasuke jamas demostro.**

**4-Itachi era conciente de su enfermedad y que moriría pronto, y por eso jamás le dijo a Sakura que la quería. Sabía que Sakura solo sufriría su muerte mucho más.**

**5- Itachi murio decepcionado de Sasuke porque no cambiaria, aun así de cierta forma fue feliz por él.**

**6-Ni Sakura ni Sasuke se vuelven a casar o juntar con alguna pareja, pero después de limar asperezas entre ellos sin llegan a hacer una muy buena amistad por primera vez. **

**7-Con los años Sasuke ve en Sakura la mujer con la que le hubiera gustado pasar su vida, sobretodo por el amor que le tiene a su propio hijo.**


End file.
